


Pants And Other Important Things

by voipmailbot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, korrasamiiscanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voipmailbot/pseuds/voipmailbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have an important discussion after picking up their marriage certificate. And the Avatar and the CEO aren't excused from the horrors of wedded bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pants Are Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami discuss pressing matters at the steps of the courthouse.

“Avatar Korra _Sato_. I don't think I'll ever get used to this.”

Korra held up the marriage certificate up to the sunlight, letting the rays filter through the parchment to have the inked words stand out even more on the page.

“Get used to it, Mrs. Sato. It's not my fault that you wanted the paperwork filed out in Republic City.”

Korra grumbled, handing over the paper to Asami as they walked down the steps of city hall.

“And it isn't _my_ fault that the Earth Kingdom ancestors wanted to make everything so complicated with two names.” Korra groused. “Besides, you would make a much better 'Asami, wife of Korra' than I do as Korra Sato anyway.”

“And why is that?” Asami said, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

“Well, isn't it obvious? I totally wear the pants in this marriage!” Korra smirked, actually pointing to her baggy pants as they continued down the stairs to their waiting Satomobile.

“Oh really?” Asami, chuckled, drawing out the last word as she slowed her pace. Korra knew that laugh. It was the laugh that Asami had when she knew she was right and when Korra was wrong. But Korra was totally right this time. Right?

“Yes... really...” Korra said, equally dragging out the last word but with a lot more caution.

“I don't remember you wearing pants during the ceremony...” Asami said innocently, counting to one on her finger.

“Well, that was because of tradition! You can't expect me to wear slacks when...”

“Aaaaandd I do pay for everything in the house.”

“The Avatar doesn't take money for what she does! I can't just...”

“And I know people call me spoiled, but you're the pillow princess. Never once since we've started dating have you ever taken charge or been on top in the bedr~”

“Okay! Okay! You wear the pants!” Korra said, desperately shushing her wife as they finally reached their car.

“We both wear the pants, sweetie. I'm still as much 'Asami, wife of Korra' as you are Korra Sato.” Asami said, taking a beat to circle her arms around her new wife. Korra could feel the embarrassment from just a few moments ago melt when she saw the love in Asami's eyes and she wondered why she ever thought being the Mrs. of such an incredible woman ever bothered her.

“For the record, I think that being Mrs. Korra Sato is the single sweetest, most endearing, charming, amazing, absolutely wonderful thing you've ever done for me.” Asami said, giving Korra a sweet peck on the cheek before opening the door for her.

“Now hop in! I need you to cook up some chickenpig bacon and eggs, walk around the house barefoot, spend all my money, and fetch me the paper with a glass of scotch!” Asami whistled, slapping Korra firmly on the ass. Then she leaned in close before Korra could say anything about her indignation. “And if you're good, maybe we can both ~not~ wear the pants when we get home.” Asami said with a swift kiss.

“Ugh! You're impossible, Asami!” Korra started, but her heart wasn't into it and she was too busy being in love with the woman who held her in her arms.

Alright. Maybe she could get used to being Mrs. Korra Sato after all.

End


	2. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The key to a good relationship is communication.

“No.”

It was all Asami could do. She knew that she had already lost, and she knew that Korra would be getting her way in the end, and that this was one of those instances where she had to show support for her wife _because_ , but she didn't want to just lay down and take it.

“You're only saying that because you know it'll happen either way and you just want to be difficult.” Korra tried putting a teasing lilt to her voice, but in the end it just came out sounding pathetic. And it had every reason to be, no matter how much she wanted to sound calm and collected.

“No.” Asami just repeated, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't even know which question she was saying no to anymore, but it seemed like the right reply.

“We have the staff to host them.” Korra, well, it wasn't really a whine. The Avatar was a grown woman and no longer needed that tone of voice. She just came as close to a whine as she could while preserving her dignity.

“And it took a long time to hire people I can trust. I'd rather not have them all tender resignations at the end of the month.” Asami replied, equally reasonably. Korra winced at that thought. She hoped it wouldn't be that bad, but...

“But I'm the only ranking Water Tribe member that knows what they need?” Korra was losing a lot of ground here, and even if it was a foregone conclusion she at least wanted to feel as if she had convinced Asami rather than the duties of the situation. She hated how it came out more as a question instead of a statement.

Asami pursed her lips, a little bit with real annoyance and a little just because she knew Korra liked it when she did anything to highlight her lips. The little gulp that the Avatar made was enough for her to end her little tactic and go on with her argument.

“Korra, you spent most of your life in the White Lotus compound, and you never really took a knack to Northern Water Tribe formal etiquette.” Asami gently pointed out, knowing that they were winding down and that she would have to lose this fight soon. By the defeated look on Korra's face, they were getting to the real reason why they had the argument in the first place, and why they both knew that Asami already internally agreed to begin with.

“My dad is making me and he said that I have to because they're family.” Korra mumbled, and that was the nail on the coffin for both of them. Asami was satisfied, knowing that she finally coaxed out the real reason why Desna and Eska were apparently setting foot into their home, and she could tell that Korra was in the same depression over it as she was.

“Fine. Tong, Hyunh, get the guestroom ready. And make sure you put some pillows and sheets in the bathtub. My wife's cousins are coming to visit.” Asami relented, adressing the servants waiting on the wings. Tong, the older of the two, visibly paled at the mention of Korra's relatives and Hyunh could only guess at what was spooking the more senior member of the staff.

“I guess we have to deal with these kinds of things for the people we love.” Asami nodded, planting a kiss on Korra's cheek. Korra just let out a heavy sigh and deflated as Asami left to make other preparations for their house guests.

Korra really hated it when she won.

 

End


	3. Hero of the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin is pretty famous, you know?

When Korra and Asami finally announced that they were getting married, Mako and Bolin's extended family slowly started to filter out of the mansion and was just about cleared out when the two finally tied the knot. But, seeing as most of these people were related to Bolin as much as they were to Mako, they did leave a few things here and there. Usually it was up to one of the famous bending brothers to pick up their effects.

  
"Korra? Asami? It's your favorite earthbender! Just came by to pick up Yuriko's umbrella..." Bolin shouted to no one in particular, yawning and scratching himself as he walked through the majestic halls of Sato manor. He loved all his little cousins, he really did, but getting a call at 2 in the morning and getting chewed out by grandma because he was a terrible cousin for trying to weasel out of going to Korra and Asami's to get his youngest cousin's things made him miss when it was just him and Mako. The butler looked as grumpy as Bolin felt, and he just wanted to get in and out without really having to deal with anyone else. To think, he left a warm bed with an equally warm Opal at home for this.

 

"Whatever. I bet they're asleep too. Like  _normal_ people!" Bolin mumbled, his usual good nature wavering a little bit as he made his way to the den. He didn't care that the butler had already left, but he needed to vent. But then to Bolin's infinite surprise, he did hear some commotion coming from the end of the hall.

 

"Wait a minute... is that..." Bolin started, a grin on his face as he hear the familiar strains of his theme song. Nuktuk! The mover soundtrack was playing in a muted little echo coming from inside of the living room and Bolin could see flickers of light flashing from underneath the door and the keyhole. 

 

"Oh Nuktuk! What a hero!" he heard Asami's voice from within the room, veritably swooning from the sound of it. Well, of course his friends would be fans, right? Nuktuk was the epitome of manliness, and he wouldn't begrudge married women their fantasies. Suddenly feeling pretty good about himself, Bolin straightened his shoulders and affected a saunter as he burst through the double doors of the Sato den.

 

"Don't worry ladies! Nuktuk, hero of the OH WHOAAAAA!!!" 

 

It was still a surprise, but any mention of it being pleasant was thrown out the window. Sure enough, there was a film machine playing a loop of the frozen wastes, and the phonograph was still churning out the music. Nuktuk and Ginger, however, were nowhere on the screen.

 

Laid out on the big sofa, Korra and Asami were caught with shocked looks on their faces that Bolin knew was about the same on his. Asami had a ridiculous red wig on top of her long, raven tresses, and she was dressed up in Ginger's costume from the movies. The flimsiest and loosest looking rope as wrapped around her, and it looked like they had some kind of hair dryer on a lamp standing in for a villainous death ray. Korra was dressed in the same way, wearing Nuktuk's fur vest and what looked like a foam club. It didn't escape Bolin's attention that the costume was incredibly true to the movers. Asami's hands pawing at Korra's chest were the only things preserving the Avatar's topless chastity.

 

"Ahem... I see that, uh... Nuktuk is already... yeah... here, so... I'll just be getting my cousin's umbrella and..." Bolin stammered, coughed, and cleared his throat all at the time, trying to sidestep out of the room and into it simultaneously. "... you guys wouldn't have seen it laying around here, would you?"

 

"BOLIN!"

 

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

 

Who said what was lost on Bolin as a barrage of pillows and other living room stuff was pelted at him by the girls.

 

"Ow... okay... OW!... I'm leaving... Ow! Hey, did you even... OUCH... wash this wig?" Bolin yelped, trying to dodge the rain of little objects being thrown at him. One particularly painful crack on his skull twirled in the air for a moment and landed in his outstretched palms.

  
"Oh, nice! Yuriko's umbrella! Thanks guys!" Bolin cheered, momentarily forgetting exactly what was happening. Too bad for him Korra was not so easily distracted.

 

"WE... SAID... OUT!!!"

 

With a little bit of airbending and a lot of anger and sexual frustration, Nuktuk's club finally did the job and Bolin landed with a thud outside of the den as the doors slammed behind him.

 

As little Pabus and Nagas danced in front of his eyes, Bolin noted that just because the club looked like foam didn't mean that it was made out of foam. But then Bolin finally got his wish and he blacked out, joining the land of slumber with a teeny concussion to add to his beddy bye.

 

End


End file.
